Cuentos de la vida
by dany0.oki
Summary: Este OS participa en el primer desafío de DZ del GE: Contemos una historia [DDR] La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen al anime Scc del grupo CLAMP Sakurita te amo pero mi suegra es una bruja !


_El número 49. [Entre el número 01 al 90]_

_Palabras asignadas:__** País de nunca jamas, mono volador, Blancanieves.**_

_Género principal OBLIGATORIO: Fantasía _

_Categoría Anime/Manga – Subcategoría: __**Sakura Card Captor**_

_Pareja: Sakura y Shaoran_

**CUENTOS DE LA VIDA**

En alguna parte de Londres una pareja de esposos tenían una inusual conversación.

-Sakura ¿pero porque?- Dijo el con un poco de incomodidad.

-Shaoran, tranquilízate, mamá solo vendrá uno o dos dias, no mas lo prometo, te juero ...- Pero no pudo seguir con su frasa, ya que el la volvio a interrumpir.

-Sakurita, te amo, pero mi suegra es una bruja...

Sakura iba a repelar dicha acusación cuando la habitación se oscureció y aclaro en cuestión de segundos, y Nadeshiko Kinomoto apareció detrás de su yerno.

-Ooooh! querido Yerno la literalidad de tus palabras puede ser mortal para un- Nadeshiko le miro de arriba a bajo y termino- para un mortal.

- ¡Abuela!- Gritaron en unisono dos pequeños niños idénticos, a diferencia del sexo.

-Madre llegaste antes- Sakura interrumpió el amistoso saludo de su madre con sus hijos y la abrazo.

-Hay Sakura- Dijo Nadeshiko mientras le tomaba el rostro entre sus manos- No fue mi culpa, el BAKA de marido que tienes me invoco. - Continuo riendo.

Shaoran que durante ese momento había permanecido petrificado y rogando a los dioses que su suegra no le hiciese nada, regreso en si y acoto.

-Oiga usted, a quien le dice Baka, no le permito que ...- No pudo seguir por que su esposa y su suegra ya no estaban al igual que sus hijos.

Shaoran corrió para alcanzar a su familia, y al entrar al cuarto su suegra le dijo.

- Vaya a parte de Baka, lento. Siempre dije que mi hija era demasiado para alguien como tu.- Dijo Nadeshiko con un tono burlon en su voz.- Pero en fin llegas a tiempo para variar.

Shaoran decidio no repelar a lo que Sakura le agradesio con la mirada y solo atino a decir.

- ¿A tiempo para que?-

- Para el cuento.-

-Otro cuento suegra- Dijo Shaoran en automático.

-Shaoran, mi madre solo relata ¨ las historias ¨ de niños- interrumpió Sakura para evitar un batalla campal sin fin.

-Si, pero la forma en la que ella las cuenta no me parece.- Contesto Shaoran con una cara de puchero.

- Hay Shaoran, **BLANCANIEVES** era un cuento inocente.

- Claro, una mujer con 7 enanos.- Grito Shaoran son enojo.

- Mi amor, era una niña, ademas hasta donde me acuerdo el final dice que Blancanieves se queda con el príncipe.- Dijo Sakura en un tono, bastante sugestivo lo que hizo que Shaoran se tranquilizara.

Nadeshiko al ver que su hija había puesto en su lugar a su yerno, como toda una kinomoto, decidió proseguir.

-Bien mis niños que cuento quieren hoy.

Los dos niños que se habían mantenido al margen en la conversación gritaron con ganas.

- Campanita, Abuela, Peter Pan, el país de nunca jamas-

- Excelente- Nadeshiko abrió el gran libro.

-NO- Shaoran quiso intervenir. Demasiado tarde. la atmósfera se tornaba estrellada, y se revolvía el piso del cuarto

-Bien que así sea, poned atención que no habrá regreso de este relato que estoy narrando.-

Si alguien desea llegar a este lugar deberá girar en la segunda estrella a la derecha, volando hasta el amanecer.

Wendy (Sakura) , era un niña alegre, le gustaba jugar con su mejor amiga y sus hermanos, tenia el cabello largo de color café y unos ojos verdes. Soñaba con salir de ese lugar. Ser libre y viajar donde ella quisiera.

Tenia tres hermanos y ella era la mayor. Amaba cuidar y atender de ellos. Sus padres le querían y le amaban, por ser el ejemplo de hija que muchos, dentro de la sociedad en la que ella vivía, querían.

Si tenia que interrumpir sus juegos, por sus obligaciones, jamas apelaría dicha orden.

Una noche, al terminar de acostar a sus hermanos, decidió sentarse en la orilla de la ventana, viendo las estrellas, y soñar con ellas.

Empezando a cabecear, cuando de repente un potente golpe la aventó varios centímetros de la ventana.

-Oye niña quien eres tu- dijo una voz de un niño que estaba parado enfrente de mi.

- Yo soy Wendy, y la que debería preguntar quien eres tu y que quieres seria yo- Dije con voz que trate que se escuchara lo mas, enojada y furiosa posible y no lo contrario.- ¿Que haces en mi cuarto vestido como árbol?

-No estoy vestido como árbol. Y ¿este país se llama cuarto?- Me pregunto con firmeza.

Que le pasaba a este bicho raro, mi cuarto un país, ja quiza solo en mis mejores sueños.

De repente una cosita amarilla empezo a rondarme al rededor de mi cara, yo solo quise espatarle como si fuera un mosquito. A lo que el niño mi tomo las manos y dijo.

-Que te sucede, acabamos de llegar y tu ya empiezas a atacarnos.

-¿atacarnos? si solo eres tu.

- Niña boba. Esta que esta aqui es un hada y se llama Campanita.

- Campanita... un hada.. claro y yo soy la ninfa de las estrellas.- Dije con ironía pero el contesto de una forma extraña.

- Oooh ! de verdad. Disculpe ninfa de las estrellas, he venido desde muy lejos buscando su ayuda en el** PAÍS DE NUNCA JAMAS, **me han hechizado Garfio hizo un trato con una de las curanderas de los salvajes indios y me convierto en monovolador. Porfavor tiene que ayudarme, mi nombre es Peter Pan (Shaoran).-

Peter pan era su nombre, tenia el cabellos cafe un poco mas oscuro que el mio y unos ojos marrones, media como 10 cm menos que yo, y al parecer estaba lunático. ¿Nunca jamas? ese lugar es de cuento.

-Oye espera era una broma yo no soy...- No pude terminar palabra cuando este niño me saco volando por la ventana-Oye bajame, quien te crees, o por dios estoy volando.

- Mi señora, no sabia que usted no volará. Pero en nunca jamas usted debe seguir sencillos pasos campanita le enseñara como hacerlo.

Después de esas palabras yo, me desmaye. No es facil para mi digerir eso, volar, hadas, nunca jamas.

Al despertar, me encontraba recostada en un lecho, a mi alrededor varios niños vestidos de animalitos y olores que hasta ese dia creia que no existian.

-Ninfa de las estrellas, usted salvara a nuestro captan verdad.

Iba a contestar cuando, Peter Pan me interrumpio.

-¡Niños perdidos! agrupen y preséntense.-

-Zorrillo

-Osezno

-Conejo

-Mapaches-Gemelos

-Mofeta

Vaya, me levante y los observe, eran niños mas pequeños o de la edad de mis hermanos. O mis hermanos.

-Mucho gusto niños perdidos, mi nombre en Wendy, podrían decirme como salir de aquí debo regresar a casa.

-Regresar a ese horrible lugar-dijo Peter con un desdén que se notaba a leguas- Niños, digan le a Wendy de lo que se pierde aqui.

- No no es necesario- Demasiado tarde me dije, los niños ya me habian cargado y me subian con rapides a lo alto de la montaña.

Jamas en mi vida habia visto paisaje igual, ni en libros ni en fotos. Era hermoso.

-Ninfa, Wendy ¿aun quieres irte.?

-Claro, tengo que ver...- nuevamente me habian cargado y ahora nos dirigiamos rapodamente a una laguna.

La laguna mas grande, azul, critalina y hermosa que he visto jamas.

-Y ¿ahora?

-Peter yo, es hermoso este lugar pero...-Que jamas me dejarían terminar una oración.

-¡**MONOVOLADOR!- **Habían gritado tras mio. - ¡Corran! sus pulgas son venenosas.

-Esperen no soy venenoso.- Eso fue la replica de peter

-Osea que si tienes pulgas- Pregunte en forma de afirmación, él solo se sonrojo.

-Solo tres, pero no son venenosas, puedo jurarlo por campanita.-Dicha hada solo atino a reafirmar lo dicho.

Emepese a reir con gracia. Este lugar era magnifico pero no podía quedarme.

-Peter si te ayudo a curarte, podre regresar a casa.- Pregunte con cautela.

-Claro, si después de eso es lo que deseas.

-Muy bien, solo que es exactamente este lugar.

-Nunca Jamás es un país donde los niños no crecen y sólo existen la diversión y la felicidad.

Peter me tomo de mis manos y comenzamos a volar, me empezaba a acostumbrar a esto.

-Nunca crecen-

-No-

-Y ¿jamas harás una familia, Peter?

-Tengo una familia Wendy, a qui y los niños perdidos.-Dijo con un tono un poco amargo, pero prosiguió- Aprenderás a volar antes de ir con la india bruja. Solo necesitas tres cosas, Fe, confianza y polvo de hada.

-Que no espera- en ese momento caía al vació.

-Vamos Wendy, ten fe en que volaras ¡vamos!

Tener Fe, cuando se que caeré y peor aun no se donde caeré dios. Vamos wendy, su voz retumbaba en mi mente, una y otra vez. Vamos Wendy.

-Creo en volar, creo en nunca jamas, creo en los niños perdidos, creo en las Hadas y creo en ti.

-¿Wendy? Abre los ojos, estas volando ábrelos.- Sus manos eran cálidas, y dijo ¿que estoy volando.?

-Oooh Peter estoy volando- Dije con alegría- Muy bien es hora de ir a quitarte el castigo Monovolador.

-Vamos entonces.

Pasamos todo un valle, era hermoso, cascadas, arboles gigantes, hadas, sirenas y ahí estaba la comunidad de indios.

Baje como si llevara años volando. Dije con fuerza y autoridad.

-Soy la ninfa de las estrellas y vengo a hablar con la guru de su tribu.

Una anciana se acerco, me miro y asiendo señas dijo.

-Esta chica de aquí es la ninfa de las estrellas del sur, traerle comida y agua que ha hecho un largo viaje.-

-Gracias, anciana. Vengo a rogarle que libere al niño aqui presente de la maldicion de Monovolador.

-Si ese es su deseo que asi sea pero, todo tiene un presio. ¿Esta dispuesta a pagarlo?- Me miro de forma extraña y dijo. -Su cabello mi señora, su cabello magico es lo que quiero.

O mi cabello, tres años en crecer, pero claro crecerá de nuevo.

- Bien pues entonces mi cabello-

La tarde prosiguio feliz, Peter y yo bailamos hasta el amanecer.

-Wendy, ¿te irás?- Susurro mientras me abrazaba.

-Tengo que irme, pero prometo que cuando me necesites de nuevo ahi estare.-Dije entre susurro por que del cansancio me dormia.

Peter, dijo algo que no alcance a oir y beso mi cabello.

Cuando desperte, estaba de nuevo en casa recostada en la ventana con una manta en sima. Y Peter ¿donde estaba, los niños perdidos, nunca jamas? Salí corriendo a ver a mis hermanos. Ahi estaban durmiendo tranquilamente, regrese a mi cuarto y había una nota.

Tu mi Wendy.

Yo tu Peter.

Unos años quizá.

Llore toda el dia, y me resigne a que solo había sido un sueño.

-Bien mis niños en eso acaba esta historia.-Dijo Nadeshiko, cuando voltio y vio que uno de sus nietos dormia

-¿Abuela? Peter si regresa por Wendy, por que no me gusto este final. Blancanieves mínimo se quedo con el principe.- Dijo Yang con curiosidad.

-Mi pequeña, Peter regresa a la vida de Wendy cuando ella cumplió los 18 años. Después de eso jamas se separaron por desgracia.- Respondió Nadeshiko con resignación.


End file.
